


Together Again

by Keiriiverse



Series: Gunnar/Gipsy [8]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: In a life like theirs, just seeing each other again isn't a certainty.





	Together Again

It was always the same when they saw each other again. Gipsy Rose and Gunnar Jensen had the understanding that each time they went off on a mission, there was a high possibility that it would be the last time they saw each other.

Because of that, every time they met again after, they would embrace and kiss like there was no tomorrow. Gipsys small frame fit perfectly against Gunnars muscled figure. She was nothing for Gunnar to lift and hold against him, for Gipsy to hold on to like the great big teddy bear he was to her.

No matter if they were meeting at the airport or out in the open, it was always right back home for making love. Clothes would be scattered all over the floor before stumbling upstairs to the bed.

They were warmth and safety and stability to each other. What one of them lacked, the other one gave. Comfort, understanding, patience. Gipsy and Gunnar gave each other all of that even when making hard, passionate love.

And always after they would cuddle and talk for hours before falling asleep in one another arms. 

"I love you," Gipsy murmured against Gunnars sweaty neck.

"I love you too," Gunnar answered.


End file.
